This invention relates to a vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus having movable spray heads for washing a stationary vehicle.
Washing apparatus having movable spray heads rather than brushes has been proposed for washing the outer surfaces of vehicles. This type of washing apparatus has been better suited for removing dirt build-up in intricate vehicle recesses where equipment employing brushes is relatively ineffective. What might be called "brushless" car washes have heretofore been proposed, but cannot be considered high speed car washes for reasons like those in the example following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,113 to Hodge shows a pair of side sprayers with each side sprayer having a double row of nozzles in spaced relationship along the linear length of the sprayer which parallels the length of a vehicle to be washed. Similarly, a top sprayer is equipped with a dual row of spray nozzles in a spaced relationship along the linear length of the sprayer array. Each sprayer is equipped with elements for oscillating the sprayer in a direction transverse to the linear length thereof. The vehicle undergoing a wash is moved along the length of the sprayer past the oscillating nozzles.
There is a present need for faster methods of washing vehicles, particularly for vehicle washing apparatus such as that shown in Hodge where the minimum wash time is at least the amount of time required to move the entire vehicle linearly past the oscillating sprayers. In addition, it is desirable that the number of moving parts be minimized thereby reducing maintenance costs. In addition to reducing the wash time, there is also a need for vehicle washing machine that efficiently utilizes water. Greater water efficiency allows vehicles to be washed with less water thereby reducing operating costs.